Secrets
by Godzilla-iz-awesome
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Turns out Ichigo has one nobody expected. Meet Liz; 5'9 with orange hair, species; arrancar. Oh and did I mention she is Ichigo's twin


Aizen stepped closer to the group of humans grouped together. Gin was silently following thinking of how to complete his plan. The group of humans drew closer together. But before Aizen took another step a Garganta open by him and a female Arrancar kneeled before him. She wore a white open jacket with a black breast band and white knee shorts. Her hollow mask was a jaw like bone that curved under her eye in a triangular shape, but what shocked them the most was her bright orange hair the exact same shade as Ichigo's.

"Welcome back from your mission, Liz. I hope it was a victory mission." She smirked,

"Yes it was, Lord Aizen." She told him. Aizen smirked and nodded, and didn't notice when she nodded to Gin and he nodded back. The humans took the chance to run, as Gin attacked Aizen.

(Blah, blah you know what happens, and if you don't go watch episodes 307-308)

Gin watched as the Hōgyoku started to glow then disintegrate, seconds later Aizen reappeared in front of him and sliced his chest. Liz watched from above as Aizen walked out of the ruins. Matsumoto jumped down from another building and held Gin from falling.

Liz POV:

I had enough of him. He started walking towards Matsumoto with the disgusting butterfly wings following him. I jumped down and grabbed his sword blade before he had time the swing it at her. I felt the surprise from the humans and Matsumoto. Aizen looked at me pitifully, and sliced open my shoulder after getting his blade free.

"I always knew you would betray me." He said.

"I always knew you were an ass with a god complex." I retorted, and round house kicked him. He flew back a few feet. I hated holding back but I wasn't the one to defeat him I just had to keep him back until Ichigo came. He flew towards me and stabbed me just under my sternum; I coughed up blood as he ripped it out. He moved towards the humans and I used Sonido to put myself in front of them. I swayed as I held my wound shut. He progressed and I punched his face harder than I should have. He stumbled back as his face filled with shock. I pulled out my Zanpakutō. The humans were still staring at me. Unfortunately Aizen got over his shock fast and tried to slice me open. I blocked with my Zanpakutō and heard Kagemusha shout in my head.

"**Use your Shikai!"**

"_I can't it has to be Ichigo to defeat him and you know that! All I can do is hold him back until he gets here." _

"**Please use it, I don't want us to die yet," **He begged and I almost gave in.

"_I can't…" _ I whispered to him, I hoped he understood what had to happen. I felt it as he realized and backed off. He sent his power to the blade to make it even sharper. Aizen found an opening and sliced his sword against my skin. Only my hierro stopped the blade from slicing me in two. I suddenly felt familiar Reiatsu and sighed. Finally, he sure took his sweet time.

He dumped Isshin onto the cement and turned to Aizen. As he faced off with Aizen, I ended up dropping Kagemusha. I sunk to my knees then started falling forward. As I drifted into unconsciousness I felt a pair of arms catch me before I hit the ground.

Normal POV: With the humans.

Urahara had come a few minutes before Ichigo showed up. He watched with wonder as the Arrancar, he had seen obeying Aizen minutes before, stop him from attacking Matsumoto and Gin, then protect the humans. He just didn't understand, she put up more of a fight the normal, person/shinigami/hollow could. She didn't go out of her way to attack him just blocked his attacks and pushed him away from the humans. He felt Ichigo arrive and was again confused at the relieved look in her eyes. Aizen got in an opening and attacked her. Blood poured from the wound coating her nearly all bloody clothed.

Ichigo set Isshin down and turned to Aizen, Urahara tried to pay attention but a metal clank turned his attention back to the strange woman that looked so much like Kurosaki. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He turned back to face Aizen and Ichigo but found them gone.

"What are you going to do with her?" Tatsuki asked. Urahara thought for a moment.

"I'm going to make sure she survives."

"Why, she is an Arrancar, the enemy?" The shinigami present said. Tatsuki punched him in the face.

"She just saved our lives,"

"I never asked her to."

"Then you should be grateful." She growled scaring him. Matsumoto walked up to him with Gin slung over her shoulder.

"He tried to stop him," She whispered and Urahara nodded and started leading them back to his camp. Various injured Shinigami gasped in shock at him when he brought the Arrancar through camp. He dropped her and Gin with Tessai to heal. Five minutes later he came back out,

"Tessai what is it?"

"Is she related to Ichigo? Her Reiatsu is very similar to his, Arrancar or not. Not to mention she looks a lot like him."

"I think she is but can't be sure. Will she survive?"

"I stopped the bleeding and her hollow powers started to take over. But there are a lot of wounds and I'm not sure she has the energy to continue healing." Urahara nodded

"Tessai," Matsumoto yelled running up to him.

"How is he?" She asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine if I can get another healer to help." Her face dropped and she nodded. Urahara started heading to where Ichigo was fighting the black cloud the filled the area surprised him and then he remembered it was Ichigo. He waited until the seal started to take effect. Before walking up.

After the seal was complete Ichigo sat down but both were surprised when they got a visitor.

"Ichigo," Liz said surprising him.

"Liz, what happened?"

"What do you think? I had to hold back a crazy bastard and almost got killed." He gave her a weak smile, she stumbled forward and collapsed next to him and put her head in his lap.

"You didn't have to do that," He said. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Would you rather they be dead?" She asked and he shook his head. Urahara watched with a smile on his face until her body tensed, and then convulsed. He caught little specks of something in the air. Hollow poison, it could kill every hollow in the vicinity if used right. He swore under her breath, before trying to hold her down while Ichigo did the same. Once she stopped convulsing, they paused; Urahara noticed the specks were gone. She started coughing blood, much like Ukitake when he got an attack. Then the coughing turned to hacking.

When he turned back to Ichigo he saw him rip off the choker necklace. Her Reiatsu exploded outward, and she started to glow white. Ichigo backed away followed by Urahara, they heard sizzling from her wounds being healed the glow ended with her panting on the ground with the bloody clothes; the only sign she had been injured. She stood gently and turned around.

"Why did you do that?"

"You didn't need it anymore,"

"I'll let it slide just this once because people are coming and I'd rather not introduce myself to them…again." She smiled at him, before fading into the black shadows.

(I'm going to skip to where the group goes to Soul Society because I'm too lazy to write it all down.)

"I get why you're taking him but why do you need me to go? If you hadn't realized we don't exactly get along." She gestured to the piece of bone on her face. Urahara sighed.

"They need to know from either Ichigo or you and since Ichigo is unconscious the responsibility goes to you."

"Are you or the cat lady coming?"

"All of Ichigo's friends are coming,"

"That doesn't help I want someone there who already knows." She said simply.

"Yes Yoruichi is going to follow you in her cat form."

"Can't she just stay by me the whole time?"

"That would be difficult they don't want me there," Yoruichi said walking towards them.

"If you hadn't noticed they don't want me there either." She snapped and Yoruichi chuckled.

"I can definitely tell you and Ichigo are related if not the hair it's the attitude." Liz's shoulders sunk and they knew she had her.

"Great I'll go set up the gate," Urahara called,

"Don't bother I'll use my own transportation, no need shock them to death before I explain everything." Urahara and Yoruichi shared a glance.

"I don't think that's a good idea Liz." Urahara told her.

"Don't worry about it, I have a gate of my own that resembles a shinigami's, and don't ask how because I'm not going to tell you." She said and he pouted.

"Are you going to change?" Yoruichi asked looking at the new uniform she had gotten.

"Is there really a need to? They will know I'm not shinigami by just looking at my face." They nodded at her reluctantly and ten minutes later they were prepared to leave.

Yoruichi POV (it's only brief):

When Kisuke first walked in with an Arrancar, I didn't know what to say but then I say the bright orange hair. The look on her face seemed to be emotionless, much like that one Arrancar Ulquiorra, but when she turned to me her face hardened. But then she caught sight of Ichigo and her eyes softened. I swore I heard her humming a soothing tune under her breath to quiet for anyone, other than me, to hear. Naturally I was curious so I stuck around and listened to their conversation and was very surprised.

Right now as I sat on her surprisingly muscled shoulders, we walked through her own portal, and boy was it something, better than a Garganta and Senkaimon gate, it was a swirling tunnel of purple light. She walked through it like it was nothing. My tail twitched as I saw the black exit we dropped through and I turned to see what the exit looked like. She was right it was similar to the shinigami's only curved outward instead of box and circle shaped.

Shinigami surrounded us and I was impressed at her when she remained relaxed like nothing happened.

"Arrancar, what are you doing here? I suggest you leave before the captains come and kill you." I felt her sigh.

"I have a date with the head," At their looks she continued speaking. "Or you know I would like to speak with him, because I got news about Ichigo." She said nonchalantly I was proud; I couldn't have done better myself. They shifted nervously until captains did start showing up. Now I got worried, Liz still wasn't worried or tense.

Liz POV:

I stared at the captains approaching but there still wasn't any sign of the head, I inspected my nails so I had something to do. Yoruichi hopped off my shoulder, and walked around.

"Arrancar your leader is gone why did you come here, do you wish to die or surrender?" The female ninja asked and I snorted.

"Yeah right, but seriously I got something to say to your head. You know 'bout Ichigo."

"What would that be?" The one in the straw hat asked. I shook my head at him.

"Naughty naughty don't break the rules to try and win, wait until the head shows up." I told him half joking. Seconds later like I expected the head showed up with his Reiatsu flaring out in all directions. I gently wove my Reiatsu around people like domes as he walked towards me. People that were gasping for breath now looked around confused. I got annoyed at him and couldn't help but snap at him,

"Aren't you overreacting a little? Honestly here am I doing nothing, I haven't taken a step since I arrived here and there you go treating me like I'm hacking them up like chopped liver, which on a side note tastes like nasty crap. Oh and yes I did relieve the pressure on you all, sorry about that, but I thought it was unnecessary you all suffered." I told them. He paused like he was thinking about it.

"Here is not the place to talk." He said and I nodded, He led the way off followed by captains and then me.

"So what does an Arrancar want now that Aizen is gone?" I stood in the middle of the two lines of captains just to make them feel better.

"I'm not here because of Aizen the only reason I joined him was because I had to. I just came here to see Ichigo." They stood shocked.

"Why so you can kill him for defeating your precious Aizen?"

"Please only a few Arrancars actually liked him, the others thought he was a controlling crazy man with a god complex."

"You can't see him." The head told me and I bowed my head in anger, sadness, and frustration, I had a right to see him, more than any of them did. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I turned to walk out. As much as I wanted to yell at him and attack him, I knew I couldn't; I promised Ichigo I wouldn't attack them unless they attacked me first. I got a few steps before a slapping sound filled the room. I looked back and saw Yoruichi had transformed and slapped him.

Normal POV:

All of the captains stood shocked at what Yoruichi just did, even the head that now had his eyes wide open and head to the side.

"Yoruichi, why did you do that?" Ukitake asked.

"You are all being unreasonable! She came here with a reasonable request, without fighting her way in, and you don't even think about her request."

"I thought about it," the head said.

"Not seriously."

"No, of course not. Arrancars don't have any business in Soul society. It is lucky that I don't send it to its death right now."

"It?" Liz said forcefully "I am not an it!"

"Silence Arrancar," She cut him off.

"No you be silent, I wake up every morning and know what I am and I accept it. I don't need you to call me by it every chance you get. My god! I have a name you know."

"You never told us," She cut him off again.

"You never gave me a chance," She started stalking out the door when, by order of the head, several captains held their swords in front of her. She took a deep breath. "You're lucky I won't attack you, even if I do consider this an attack, I don't think Ichigo would appreciate it if I attack you for this." She said confusing the captains even more. Yoruichi, who had clothes on now, took over.

"You don't see it do you?" People gave her questioning glances "Who she resembles? Who else has that orange hair and stubborn attitude?"

"No that's impossible,"

"Is it really? I am standing here in front of you." Liz said escaping from the wall of swords.

"You're his sister?"

"Yup," The swords disappeared and the door opened. Byakuya and Toshiro led her to the compound Ichigo was at. Rukia and all of Ichigo's human friends were in there and stood in a fighting stance when she arrived.

"Stand down," Byakuya said.

"But nii-sama," Rukia started but stopped once he saw the look on his face.

"Hello," Liz said, "I'm Liz," They nodded at her and introduced themselves. The two captains led the others out, much to their protest. Half an hour later they were watching the sunset when they heard Liz's voice sing through the compound, and noticed people fifty feet away turn their heads towards the compound.

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

It wasn't just the few around Ichigo that heard it; it was all of Soul Society. The injured soul reapers calmed down and fell into a peaceful slumber. The worry in most melted away.****

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

The group outside of Ichigo's room looked into the room and saw Liz sitting of the deck and staring at the sunset. They watched and stared at her closed eyes relaxed posture. They continued to watch and noticed her Zanpakutō leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.****

Don't you dare look out your**window**** darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone**

By now other people that heard the song began to show up, they stood in the courtyard with their eyes closed listening to the lyrics swirl around them. Even the head showed up and stood watching with skeptical look on his face.****

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your **eyes****  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

By the time the song ended the sun had gone down and people clapped and wiped their eyes.

"I did it again, didn't I?" people got confused and she clarified. "If I don't control my voice it projects itself over a large area, like it just did."

"Your voice is beautiful," Unohana said and people nodded in agreement. She sighed and got off the porch and grabbed her Zanpakutō people tensed but did nothing.

"Thanks, I guess. I need to go but I will be back tomorrow, I still need to talk to Yamamoto." She stared at him daring him to disagree.

"Alright, do you need us to open the Senkaimon?"

"Nah, there's no need for that, like I told Yoruichi and Urahara I have my own portal, and that reminds me tell her I gave her permission to tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Ask her," Her Reiatsu flared and collected in a single spot before opening to a tunnel of purple light. People watched as she entered and it closed behind her.

"That was a turn of events." A voice said and they looked over to the spot where it came from to find Yoruichi licking her paw.

"What did she mean, before? She gives you permission to tell us what?"

"How she is an Arrancar and Ichigo is a shinigami but they are still related," Everyone around looked at her for an answer. "Did you know that when a shinigami and a human hook up, there is a high chance one of the children will have hollow DNA?" several people shook their heads. "Yes its true, which is what, happened with Ichigo and Liz. But the rare thing was they are twins. When she was born she only had the hollow DNA in her but she wasn't an Arrancar."

"Then how did she turn into one?"

"I assume you know about Masaki," She received nods. "She wasn't the only one to get attacked, Liz did too even though she didn't die. The stress of the situation triggered her hollow DNA and she transformed into an Arrancar, and left for Hueco Mundo. But she still visited Ichigo, even if Isshin and soul reapers tried to kill her. That's what she says; it's really amazing how similar the two are. Both extremely protective, I'm pretty sure if she hadn't of been attacked the two would be inseparable. They still are from what Kisuke says of what he saw." They turned back to stare at the unconscious Ichigo.

The Next Day

Liz POV:

My portal opened and I walked through to a crowd of soul reapers.

"The sou-taichou will see you now," I nodded and followed a shaking low ranked soul reaper, I tried not to scare him to much but I could kill him with just my Reiatsu let alone my Zanpakutō. He stopped by the door, and walked inside; seconds later he came out and ran down the hall. I took that as my signal and walked inside.

"I didn't say you could enter."

"You never said I couldn't and in case you forgot how was I suppose to know."

"Just tell me what you want I'm busy."

"I just wanted you to know I will be around here until he wakes up. That isn't something you can change, and if you try and force me I will leave and take him with me leave bodies in my path." He stared at me.

"Only if you stay with a captain or Lieutenant the entire time,"

"I guess I can do that."

"You'll stay with," I cut him off.

"No you aren't deciding for me, how about asking them and then asking me." He agreed reluctantly, and sent a message through the hell butterfly. I sat there impatiently for a couple of minutes before it came back.

"You can stay with Kuchiki-Taichou for a while then Hitsugaya-Taichou, then Ukitake-Taichou throughout your stay, please leave and go to one of them." I smiled shocking him.

"Thank-you, I'll try not to be a bother to anyone of them." I told him and left.

I walked to the 6 division paying a visit to the fourth. I saw Unohana and approached her.

"Hi, you're Unohana right?" She turned to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm busy right now, I have a rather difficult patient." She started to walk away and I followed.

"Actually that's what I'm here for. I know one difficult patient really was affected by Aizen's illusions, and I figured because I 'worked with him' I might be able to talk to her about it." She looked skeptical but nodded.

"I don't know what harm it can do." She led me to the room of Hinamori. Once I got in I shut the door and Hinamori turned. Once she saw me her hand went to her Zanpakutō. I sighed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Someone that worked with Aizen," She paused.

"If you've come to tell me it was all him I don't want to hear it. He is a good man."

"I know he once was a good man, but he got corrupted by power."

"No he didn't it was all Gin." She screamed.

"Yes he did, everyone gets corrupted by something."

"Even you?" I nodded.

"Even me, even your Shiro-chan, even selfless Ichigo, but they aren't corrupted in the same way."

"How, what do you mean?" I sat beside her on the bad.

"Well, Toshiro is corrupted by his childhood, Ichigo is corrupted by the horrible things he's seen and done."

"And you?" I hugged her.

"That's different, I've seen things that would make people go mad, and done some awful things myself. But I've always been corrupted by wanting to protect things held dear. That's were Ichigo gets it from, you know, he's always seen me protect him, even when we both knew I couldn't. Unohana might have been corrupted years ago. It all depends on how well people hide it."

"And you're saying Aizen was corrupted by power so it isn't his fault." She started getting excited; I grabbed her shoulders and made her look me in the eye.

"Listen Hinamori, it is always a choice whether you give in to it or not. Aizen gave in, some people can't resist once they fist get a taste of something wonderful. That's what happened, nothing more. No one tricked him, no one played him. He did this on his own. Maybe you can't believe it because he was such a great captain to you, but that doesn't change anything." She started to cry and I awkwardly held her before she clung to me sobbing.

"It's not that I can't believe it I just don't want to." She cried.

"I can tell you from experience, that isn't your fault. He does have that sort of charm." She let out a giggle.

"Yes, he did."

"Did?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to try and move on, and I'm going to start with saying he's dead to me." She wiped the tears from her face.

"That's good," Her eyes widened and she froze.

"Oh no, Shiro-chan," I chuckled at her.

"Go ask Unohana, I'll come with you." She nodded, and we opened the door to find Unohana and Isane waiting down the hall. They walked towards us.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, what are you doing?" Isane asked. Hinamori stepped a fraction behind me and they gave me a funny look, I shrugged.

"Unohana, I believe Hinamori has something to ask." I told her and she smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, can go visit Shiro-chan to apologize?" They looked shocked at her request but agreed. We exited and as we reached 6th I stopped.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She started to panic.

"Um," I looked at her and smiled. "Why not, I mine as well know they land layout." She smiled and stood close to me as we continued on; I thought I might as well test how she handled it. She chatted about Toshiro and how they grew up; I smiled at one of her stories.

"He and I were close but I don't know what will happen, I really made him mad."

"He was only jealous."

"What?"

"He was jealous you picked Aizen over him. That's why he was so angry when Aizen hurt you he really cares. Not to mention how guilty he was when he accidentally stabbed you."

"How do you know that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways," I paused before saying. "Just like how I got this." I pulled out a small watermelon and handed it to her.

"How did you know about this?"

"I listen; ask him to take a break with you."

"Thank you," She said and a random person freaked at my appearance and ran away.

"No problem, really, it looks like we are here." I said as we approached the 10th division headquarters.

We walked up to his office, and I could hear people talking.

"But what is she doing here?"

"I told you Rukia said she was Ichigo's sister." I scowled I hate when people talk about me.

"But I heard she was an Arrancar," We reached the door before anyone could answer.

"That would be true," I said interrupting them. "I'm Liz pleased to meet you,"

"I'm Matsumoto, that's Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Taichou." Toshiro stood.

"I got the message from the Sou-Taichou, but I thought you were going to the 6th first."

"I was but I got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked with what?" Renji asked with his eyes narrowed. I stepped aside to show Hinamori who was hiding behind me.

"Momo," Toshiro exclaimed jumping up.

"Shiro-chan, can we speak in private?" I jumped in.

"Of course you guys can, I'll just hang with these guys right here." I said pulling the extra four out of the room. "Don't worry, about it Toshiro I'll stick with these guys, and Matsumoto will finish her paperwork later so you don't need to worry about it." I said while covering Matsumoto's mouth and dragged them away ignoring the apprehensive look on his face. Once outside the division I let them go.

"What was that for?" Yumichika snapped.

"Yeah I don't want to do paperwork." Matsumoto yelled. I looked at her.

"But you will; do you have any idea what happened?"

"Yeah Hinamori asked to talk to Taichou."

"To apologize,"

"Did she finally get over Aizen, or better yet did you get her over Aizen?"

"Yes and I succeeded, but that might change, if you go all about flaunting that she's finally over it. Right know I told her to ask him to take a break with him, but that won't happen if you don't do your share."

"Fine, I'll do it but I won't be happy."

"I never said you had to be."

Normal POV:

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were staring at Liz while they were talking. She was still in the same outfit as before, and they couldn't help but stare at her exposed stomach, legs, cleavage, and prominent curves. She pulled her jacket back when she put her hands on her hips which sent the males into hyper drive.

"Yo Renji, what's going on?" Hisagi, asked while walking towards them followed by Kira and Shunsui they all stared at Liz and Matsumoto's talk-turning-fight. The others stared at Matsumoto's 'melons' when she bent forward and blood dripped out of their noses. Liz took of her open jacket and threw it to the ground; the men held their noses as blood started pouring out.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro yelled, Matsumoto jumped and looked at his raised eyebrow before closing her robes a bit with a slight blush. Liz grabbed her jacket but didn't put it on until she caught the looks the males were giving her. She shrugged it on and tied her hair into a braid, and rolled up the sleeves.

"We, uh, just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go drinking." Hisagi asked trying not to look at either woman.

"Oh, yes sure." Renji answered looking everywhere but at the girls. Ikkaku and Yumichika shock their heads.

"We would but Taichou wants us to spar." Liz straightened.

"Mind if I join?" Their noses almost blew open when she asked.

"Uh yeah I guess," Yumichika answered.

"Great, Matsumoto I think your captain wants you." She said before following the two 11th members.

"The lucky bastards," Hisagi commented.

"Dude careful, when Ichigo wakes up he might go after you for saying that." Renji warned.

"How do you know?"

"He nearly ripped Soul society apart for a girl he hardly knew; think about what he'll do to the sister he is extremely close to." All of them paled at the notion.

"Want to go watch them spar anyway?"

"Yes," All of them said almost immediately.

Liz POV:

I walked onto the sparing grounds with the other two. Damn there were a lot of men fighting, not a single woman. I saw the captain sitting there with a bored look on his face.

"Taichou, sorry we're late, we ran into someone." Ikkaku said.

"And who would that be?"

"Her," He said pointing to me, I would have said something but I was too focused on the fights going around.

"Why would you bring her here?" I looked at him,

"I was bored, I can't attack anyone, and my usually sparring partners are either dead, or missing, or injured." I told him.

"Che and you figured you can come in here to amuse yourself."

"Amuse myself and you, I figured hey you're pretty much the strongest person that would want to fight me, so I came to ask you if you wanted to fight. From what I hear you always look for stronger opponents."

"You're just a girl," one member said after catching the conversation, and Kenpachi looked skeptical.

"Did I mention I'm Ichigo's sister?" I asked with a smirk. I watched a grin form on his face and he started laughing, a pink blur jumped on his shoulder.

"Kenny, did you find someone to fight?" A little girl asked.

"I might have." He stood up and the whole squad stopped, and as he walked out to the center they moved aside. I followed casting glances at the men. He stopped and let his Reiatsu fly outwards, the ground cracked and the world seemed to shake. I took it all in with closed eyes. Once he stopped, I opened my eyes to many faces looking at me. They looked for something, but I wasn't completely sure what.

"You still want to fight?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I told him before making my Reiatsu explode out, the rocks crumbled and people stood shocked and the air shaking around them, even Kenpachi was surprised. He stood shocked before grinning even more.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." I nodded.

"That's what I thought," I said

"Pick a weapon, we're doing this now." He told me while sending the girl over to Ikkaku.

"No thanks I got my own." I told him before collecting my left over Reiatsu into a single spot to my left. A purple colored circle appeared and my Zanpakutō slowly came out. I grasped the hilt before flinging the whole thing to the side. The sheath flew off with satisfying sparks.

"My names Liz Kurosaki, by the way," I told him.

"Zaraki Kenpachi." He said before lunging towards me. I smirked before dodging and swinging my sword towards his. He block before aiming an over hand swing down on me. I blocked with the flat side of my blade and slide to the left swinging to the left aiming towards his neck as he did the same to me. I gave up on the swing and flipped over his sword and aiming up from below. We separated for a second. "You're not bad," He commented.

"I can say the same to you." I told him before swinging my sword down on him. He barely dodged, and swung at me the same time I did at him. His blade grazed my arm and mine grazed his stomach. Both only drew a thin line of blood but nothing serious. I ripped of my jacket and sent it flying. Minutes later we both hadn't made a serious move, until I found my opening, I slid in and cut his chest, not deep enough to injure but enough to sting. He only grinned, and went back to attacking. This happened soon after when he cut the top of my shoulder, I paused and looked at my blood dripping down my arm.

"You're holding back," I noted. He didn't answer and that said it all. I looked back up to him. "Good, so am I." I said and several people jumped away from the area.

Normal POV:

"You're holding back," She noted while looking at her bloody shoulder, She glanced back up to him. "Good, so was I." She said and shock rippled through the crowd surrounding the two. There was a wicked look in her eye before she attacked him again. Kenpachi kept up with the multiple hits by blocking and got of a few of his own, before he broke out laughing.

"This is what I'm talking about," Without a second thought He ripped off his eye patch, and began going all out.

The fight looked bleak for Liz, and then Kenpachi's sword caught up to her. He turned and walked away, but stopped when he heard laughter.

"I must say you are an amazing fighter," She said leaning on her Zanpakutō. "I am impressed, but just because you got a lucky hit it doesn't mean the fights over." Kenpachi looked back and noticed her rubbing the choker around her neck. His eyes widened and she smirked then ripped it off and her Reiatsu exploded outward. Immediately the two clashed again sending sparks everywhere. By now not only 11th members were watching but a multitude of others.

Both opponents grinned at each other.

"You said you are Ichigo's sister but you don't fight like him." Kenpachi noted.

"We might me twins but we go by the saying; so similar but yet so different. He fights so the opponent doesn't die because of his conscious. But," she pointed out her bone mask. "I don't have such conscious." They continued to fight until Yamamoto; having just come across the scene slammed his cane into the ground silencing the shouting crowd. He released some on his Reiatsu and the two fighters paused.

They stopped and the field turned silent, Liz and Kenpachi stood side by side as Yamamoto walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" He asked the two looked at each other before answering at the same time.

"Sparing,"

"Why?" He snapped at them.

"I got bored, and he was bored, so you know we started to entertain ourselves. Is that so bad?"

"Yes your Reiatsu was leaking all over Soul Society." No one caught the lie accept one person

"Bullshit," Liz said casually. Gasps filled the field while everyone looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I said Bullshit, because that's a complete lie. I made sure my reiatsu didn't leak. And well there is nothing done for Kenpachi because there is just so much of it, but I blocked some of it. So don't go spreading lies just because you don't like me being here." He looked shocked when she said that. She started to leave and waved to the 11th division standing.

"Thanks for keeping me entertained for so long, I'll make sure to come back later so we can finish our fight." She called back to them. Eventually people started to dissipate and Renji started to run after Liz.

Back to Liz POV:

Renji caught up to me as I put my choker and jacket on.

"That was awesome," He said simply.

"Nah, I've seen better, now I think I'll go to your division for a bit, lead the way." He looked at me. "Please," I added and he just walked forward. I followed with my hands behind my back and walked next to him. Soon we reached the 6th and as we walked up to office he started getting uncomfortable and kept shifting back and forth.

"What's your problem?" I finally asked.

"I don't know; you seem to calm for someone that just got done fighting Kenpachi. I know you're Ichigo's sister but I can't tell if you're exactly like him or completely different." I smiled at him.

"It all depends on the person." I told him shrugging. He opened the door and Byakuya looked up and I waved.

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago." I huffed at him.

"I had something to deal with and then I went to go spar with Kenpachi. But the head showed up and broke it off. So I was all upset, and he told everyone a lie, then I said it was bullshit but he got even madder. I then told him off and escaped with Mr. Pineapple. And he led me here and here we are." I said in a rush and he just stared at me.

"Whatever."

"Got any books I can read?" He nodded and pointed to a bookshelf. I walked over and picked a Shakespeare book and started reading. An hour later both finished with paperwork and stared at me, and kept staring at me. I twitched and looked up.

"What do you want? God I can't take it quit staring!" both looked amused.

"I was just wondering if you really are an Arrancar, you don't act like one."

"Ah," I nodded. "That would be because I'm part human. As you know Arrancars are 60% hollow and 40% shinigami, and vizards are 60% shinigami and 40% hollow." They nodded. "I have human DNA which, for some reason, makes me 50% shinigami and 50% hollow. That allows me to have the best of both worlds so to speak, Bankai, Shikai, Zanpakutō spirit, but I also have ceros, resurrection, hierro, but the hollow side gives me the mask. Now I'm trusting this information with you for reasons I'm not sure but if you tell anyone without my permission I will personally neuter you and make you choke on it, and if that doesn't work I will shove my foot up your ass and wear you as a slipper." Renji paled and Byakuya nodded.

"I don't get this, if you are Ichigo's sister and hated Aizen why did you 'work' for him?"

"That's a fair question; I did it to know his plans." They nodded and my phone started to ring. I sighed and answered ignoring the stares I got from the two shinigami.

"What?" I snapped.

"Liz," my eyebrow twitched.

"I thought I told you not to call me."

"You did but people are being stubborn and refuse to accept my help." I let loose a long sigh.

"Put me on speaker in front of them," I waited for a couple of seconds until I heard the go ahead before taking a deep breath. "What is your problem, quit being stubborn, do you want to die? I went through all that trouble to save you and bring you back to life and then you refuse it, well you know what go ahead die for all I care. If you want to live suck up your pride and accept the help." I hung up and took a deep breath. I then turned to the shinigami looking at me.

"Sorry about that they are quite stubborn."

"Who?" I held up my finger.

"Oh no you don't, that's my business you don't need to worry about it." They left it alone, and I looked down at my phone. I rubbed my head and bent over; I felt a nudge in my mind. "Damn," I murmured to myself.

"What's your problem?" Renji asked. I looked up and shook my head.

"Nothing," I stood up. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?" I shrugged and walked out.

I walked all the way to the Sōkyoku execution stand. I stood on it and looked at the damage Ichigo cause just months ago and smiled.

"_Liz,"_ A voice echoed in my mind _"Why are you worried? He will be fine."_

"I know that, but what'll happen when he loses his powers and can't see me?" I asked out loud.

"_Do not fear for him, he is not meant to be weak or powerless, you and he are special and successors for us." _ I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes as you've told me before. If that is true why do you speak to me and not him?"

"_He will not accept me like you do. Besides he is not meant to take over my place you are."_

"I'm a nobody without him, he is the only reason they aren't attacking me or trying to kill me, and I'm not one of them, I'm a monster." I felt him sigh in my head; we've had this conversation before.

"_Not all of them feel that way, Urahara, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya not to mention all of Ichigo's friends, they are skeptical right now but are growing more in your favor, and we both know if you tried you could kill most of the captains effortlessly not to mention flatten Soul Society when you and Ichigo fight together."_ A small smile played on my lips.

"Yeah, we might have to do that won't we?" he chuckled in my head

"_All I can provide is that you and he will have many roads to face it's all about choosing the right one."_

"You make absolutely no sense," I said and his laughter faded.

"Who are you talking to?" Rukia asked from below. I looked down at her.

"An old friend," I told her before jumping down she looked shocked I would do such a thing but didn't comment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure I guess."

"Did Ichigo know about hollows and shinigami before I transferred my powers to him?"

"He knew but didn't understand; if that makes sense." She nodded and looked at the darkening sky.

"It's weird, with him unconscious like this, it's almost like something in the air isn't right and everything is tense." I nodded.

"Trust me I know all about that, I haven't been able to see him in a long time, it's like spending your whole life in a polluted city then taking a breath of clean air. He's always had that effect, you'll feel it in the air when he wakes up, and something will tell you everything's going to be fine." I smiled and she looked at me funny.

"You two are something else."

"You have no idea how different we really are from you."

~Time Skip~

I was sitting in the 8th division playing a game of Rummy with Ukitake and Shunsui; I had just taught them how to play, when something felt off. I whipped my head to the left and froze.

"What's wrong Liz?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, it's your turn." Nanao walked in followed by other lieutenants,

"I'm sorry Taichou but we have to have the lieutenant meeting here."

"Non-sense Nanao-Chan it's alright we won't bother you." She huffed and spared a glance at me before going to the opposite side of the room followed by all of the other lieutenants. Hinamori, Renji, and Matsumoto paused by me.

"Is she alright?" Renji asked them.

"I don't know she just froze like that." Then I felt it, the heavy air lift and I smiled. I closed my eyes and took a breath; it was almost time. I turned back to the others and brushed an orange strand from my face.

"Are you ok?" Ukitake asked looking concerned. I nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine, where were we?" They didn't believe me but turned back to the cards, and the lieutenants turned back to their meeting.

"Ok, 4 aces, discard the 2 of diamonds and game over." I said laying down my cards. They groaned, and Nanao looked over at us and scowled. "Sorry," I called over to her.

"That was fun; I've never played anything like that before." I grinned at the two.

"Just wait until I teach you poker," They grimaced. Then I felt it again, only stronger. It was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"_Go to him, Liz." _ I tensed at the whisper

"What?" I asked and they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"_Liz, he will need you… Go to him."_

"Now?"

"_Yes," _The voice faded. I felt it in my stomach, his Reiatsu was growing. If I took the window it would be faster and they wouldn't be able to follow. But that would cause unwanted attention, but they would find out soon enough. The voice came back and chuckled. _"Just go,"_ I nodded to myself, and stood up.

"Liz, are you ok?" Shunsui asked,

"Yes soon," I said before walking to the window and looked down, people were swarming around. I felt the Reiatsu rise like the warm sun on a cold winter morning, I couldn't take it.

"What do you mean?" I didn't answer. But I did take a step back; I took a deep breath before taking a quick step on the windowsill with my arms crossed before my face, and crashed through and fell to the ground crushing the stone beneath me. I spared a second to heal my twisted ankle, and continued off ignoring the shouts of the people above.

I reached the building and was about to walk in when I heard voices.

"How can you talk about it like it isn't a big deal?"

"I knew the consequences before and accepted them; it isn't that big of a deal," I held my hand over my mouth trying not to let any noise escape, _Ichigo,_ I thought to myself _did you not consider my help, you know I'd have helped in any way I could. Did you forget me in all those years we spent apart? No that's not it you just wanted to do it by yourself. _

"Hey, Ichigo why didn't you tell us you had a twin?"

"Is she here?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes she's with Ukitake-Taichou, I think."

"Can you go get her?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"No can everyone go get her?" I felt their shock but they did what he asked. As soon as the room was empty I walked in.

"Ichigo,"

"Liz, come here." He was sitting on the porch in white garments. I sat next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"How was your 10 day nap?"

"Long and uncomfortable," I smiled.

"I bet, so you defeated Aizen huh?"

"No not really it was the seal, I just weakened him."

"Ichigo you really are modest," I said pulling his hand in my lap and started to trace the wrinkles in his skin. "But, you and I both know you beat him in a fight. You're the hero, like you always are."

"I'm not a hero, but on a side note how did you get them to allow you to stay?"

"I'm so lovable, duh." We both laughed, "but really I told them I was you're sister, and then Yoruichi slapped the old man and convinced them I wouldn't hurt them. Oh and by the way I don't know why you don't want to fight with Kenpachi he's so much fun to fight."

"You didn't,"

"I did, and then the old man interrupted it, and told a lie to everyone present and I called him out on it by saying and I quote 'bullshit'." He laughed some more and I joined. We heard footsteps down the hall, and quite a lot of them. When the door opened the captains and lieutenants walked in the small room. "Ok is it just me or is it getting claustrophobic in here."

"No, it is," Ichigo said grabbing my hand and interlocked our fingers.

"Ichigo," Unohana said walking over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," They stared at me.

"What, why are you staring at me?" Ichigo squeezed my hand.

"We were wondering where you were, you did jump out the window." Ichigo looked at me.

"You jumped out the window?"

"I took the express way, sorry about the window and the dent in to ground."

"You dented the ground?"

"The window was like five stories up." Ichigo chuckled.

"That does sound like you." No one moved.

"So twins?" Renji said trying to break the ice, it didn't work very well, but Ichigo answered him.

"Yeah we've been that way since birth." Several people chuckled.

"No shit, I know that."

"Then what were you trying to say?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, I was just trying to break the tension." He snapped.

"Whatever you say Mr. Eyebrows." I said back, Ichigo smiled.

It was later at night because everyone insisted we stay for the rest of the day, well they requested Ichigo stay but naturally I came too. It was sunset and Ichigo and I were taking a walk towards the Sekaimon gate.

"Liz, are you mad at me?" He asked with a serious face. I stopped and looked at him.

"Ichigo, no, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I thought you might be mad that I gave my powers up like that," he trailed off and my eyes softened.

"It was your choice, there was nothing I could have done; you had to be the one defeat him. So whatever way you did finally defeat him I would accept it no matter what. Besides with or without your powers, you're still my twin and personally I could care less if you swing your fist or your gigantic butcher knife. Either way you're still badass."

"Gee thanks that makes me feel do much better."

"It should besides, I'm going to be around you whether you want me to or not."

"Like a stalker,"

"Yes only I won't be the only one stalking you," I whispered to him.

"I don't know it'll be weird to go back to normal after knowing all about this, and not being able to see spirits."

"Spirits aren't so exciting," I told him as the gate came into view. "Besides you aren't meant to be weak or normal." He looked at me, but didn't say anything else as we approached the shinigami and Ichigo's friends.

I watched them vanish and turned back to the shinigami waiting for me to leave. I looked at the ground.

"Look, I just want you to know," I started. "I know all about your plan with Ichigo and I also know your future plans for me." They stood shocked but didn't interrupt me. "And I just want to say, I'd be careful what you do from now on because, if he gets seriously hurt or killed by one of you I will come here and flatten soul society to the ground, and relating to what your plans are of me, I have one thing to say 'if you get rid of one, you lose the other' I care deeply for my family and would risk my life for revenge and I know Ichigo is the exact same way. See you around," Hinamori ran and hugged me whispering a small thank you before I left through my own portal leaving them to think about what I just said.

I exited outside Urahara's shop and waited for Ichigo, I would stay with him until he lost his powers than make a plan to get them back. He walked out with a scowl on his face but it disappeared as soon as he saw me. Ishida looked at me before walking on.

"You didn't threaten us that's the only reason you're still alive," He said before continuing I smiled.

"I know," I called to him. Orihime smiled at me and hugged Ichigo before running off. Chad grunted as good bye and left. I looked at Ichigo before jerking my head towards the house. He nodded and walked with me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know I just feel like I should say I'm sorry; for doing this to you, to everyone."

"All is lost again, but I'm not giving in…I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away," I sang quietly.

"Yeah that's kind of what I'm feeling,"

"I'll show you the actually song later," I said gently and we walked up the stairs, for once Isshin didn't attack but he did look worried and sighed in relief as we walked in. the girls ran to him quickly and hugged the life out of him, then they turned to me, all three of them. I awkwardly waved hello. They jumped on me next. Once they let go I sat next to Ichigo on the couch in front of Isshin when the girls went to bed.

"So," He started.

"So," Ichigo said, I smiled at the two.

"I think I'll go tuck the girls in, try not to kill each other." I said getting up.

~Time Skip~

I watched from afar as Ichigo and Rukia talked. I couldn't help it, a tear escaped my eye. This wasn't fair to him. I walked to them and lightly grabbed Rukia's shoulder. She understood and said good bye.

"Listen, Ichigo I'll try to visit in human form, this isn't fair we only got a few weeks together and they are separating us again."

"I know what you mean, I'll miss you Liz."

"I'll miss you too as long as you don't say it like we'll never see each other again." Despite how he felt he smiled,

"Yeah I got it."

"Good; bye Ichigo."

"See you around Liz."

"Yeah," He turned and walked away, I knew he couldn't see me in this form anymore. I turned the other way and started walking. Urahara was waiting,

"Liz I'm sorry it ended this way, but there isn't anything to be done. His powers are gone you can't get them back." I walked over to him and snapped that damn fan.

"Watch me," I said near emotionless. "Go ahead and do nothing but I'll be damned before I give up on him." He watched as I continued walking, I heard him drop the fan. Now that he didn't have his powers the bond between us was stretched thin and I felt my hollow side start to awaken. I started getting angry. No there had to be a way I could get his powers back. Wait there was one way but that would mean I'd have to kill him unless…

I ran there was a way after all. I just had to make it work.


End file.
